


I Don't Reveal My Sources

by VampirePirateLuv93 (VampirePirateLuvGirl93)



Series: Supergirl & Batwoman are Dating?? [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CatCo Worldwide Media, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Earth-Prime, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mention of Supercorp, Oral Sex, Paragon of Courage, Paragon of Hope - Freeform, Post-Crisis, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Supergirl/Batwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePirateLuvGirl93/pseuds/VampirePirateLuv93
Summary: Post-Crisis/Set after Batwoman S1 E10 Supergirl S5 E10When we all saw the cover story of CatCo Magazine was written by Kara Danvers we wanted the scene where it happened. I wrote my version where Kate calls Kara to come to Gotham and work on it. It turns into a sexy slumber party.It's a follow up to "We Would Make A Good Team" after the last crossover. If you haven't read that one, you might want to read it first.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Supergirl & Batwoman are Dating?? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612834
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	I Don't Reveal My Sources

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Nights with You – MØ; Falling Autumn – Alayna; Only a Girl – Gia Woods
> 
> There are small parts of this Kate's dialogue that are straight from episodes of Batwoman or Crisis. I'm sure you'll recognize them as they are much better than the rest of the writing surround it.
> 
> Thanks to Farbautidottir for talking me off the ledge when I'm in my head and for text watching TV shows with me :)

Kara's cell phone rang as she walked through the door of her apartment. She had just left William's secret apartment where they had debriefed on what he thought he knew about Lex Luthor after the _Man of Tomorrow_ press conference. It was all she could do to not tell him the truth of how evil he truly was.

She looked at the phone to see Kate's name and smiled. Now that they were on the same earth it was great having another superfriend to talk to about the stresses of being a hero. However, it was 7 pm in National City which meant it was 10 pm in Gotham City.

"Kate? Is everything okay? It's so late?"

"Hi to you too."

"Sorry, still getting used to you being able to call whenever."

"It's fine, also it's Gotham, the crime never sleeps here."

Kara laughed, it was true. With as much as the crisis had changed, so many things had remained the same. Lex was alive, plotting something, Lena still didn't trust her and the conversation earlier didn't sit right. Even with super-hearing Kara was distracted and knew Kate was still talking.

"So do you think you could do it?" Kate asked

"I'm sorry Kate, I admit I was only half listening, the aftermath of all of this is really messing with so many things. Lex is my boss!"

"Yeah, I saw the commercial."

Kara let out a groan. "Don't even get me started."

"How fast can you get here? I'll repeat everything when you get here and you can get away from National City."

"I don't know, 10? 15 minutes?"

"Really? Okay, see you soon."

The call disconnected. Kara quickly changed from the dress she wore to more comfortable clothes then locked the front door and took off through her living room window towards Gotham.

* * *

It was almost 10:30 pm when Kara arrived on the balcony Kate's office at Wayne Enterprises. This earth's version was much more cleaned up and put together. The last time she was here she had been with Oliver and Barry, and technically on another earth. Now the office had been cleaned up and things no longer in boxes. On Kate's desk were week-old issues of the Gotham Gazette with her father's mugshot and details of his arrest and latest issue of the Gotham Observer bearing the full photo of Batwoman and a GCPD officer under the headline "Batman's Got Competition" and rumors flying of their possible romance.

Kara smiled knowing that Kate had no interest in this officer at all, especially after their last encounter here. She looked up and realized the leather sofa they’d been together on was gone. The art deco marble floor was open with only a bar cart set to the right and an arm chair to the left. Vine work ran along the walls and bookcases and up to the overhanging balcony bringing the outdoors in. Renaissance paintings and bronze sculptures now lined the room’s perimeter.

Just then, Kate walked through the two double doors and drew up short seeing Kara at the desk, "I thought I'd be back before you arrived."

"You're dating… what do they call him?" holding up the paper and scanning for the line "a 'Chris Evans-vibe'? I mean he is handsome don't get me wrong but…"

"Not in my universe?" Kate said with a scrunched face of feigned distaste.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Are you hungry? Dinner was just delivered, I set it up in my apartment."

"Lead the way, I could eat, but can I change first?

Kate pointed to the executive washroom in the corner of the office. Kara walked human speed towards it. Inside she noticed Kate had laid out sweatpants and a sweatshirt on the counter top. Using superspeed she changed into what Kate had laid out for her quickly and returned.

"I didn't know if you'd have regular clothes with you so," Kate shrugged as she led the way down the hall to her apartment. 

"Thanks, I'll explain the mechanics of the suit later, right now, I'm just glad to get out of National City. I need something else to focus on to not think about certain people."

"Like your boss, Lex. I should have punched him harder."

"I wish you would have. He was just one of the things I was thinking about earlier when you called, I'm sorry, I'm still having a hard time adjusting to my new world and I don't want to think about him. What did you need?"

"Well, you saw the paper…" Kate said.

"Okay, but shouldn't you want something like this to set you apart from Batwoman?"

"That's what Luke said, but something happened today."

They reached her front door and Kate let her in. There, Kara saw the leather sofa that had previously been in the office. The square gold coffee table in the center of the room had been set with take out bags from Caroline's Diner. The Art Deco feel from the office and hallway carried it's way into the living room here. It felt like some of the paintings that didn't fit in Kate's office were on the walls here.

Kara took a seat on the sofa, as Kate handed her a burger and fries.

"It's not Big Belly Burger from Central City, or so I've been told." Kate smiled at her, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about Lex and whatever else is going on?"

"His sister, Lena? No, she doesn't trust me and doesn't see I was trying to protect her and would rather trust her brother–who she shot and killed before the monitor brought him back to life only to survive crisis and ruin any chance I have of reconciling with her."

"Kara, do you have feelings for Lena?

"No! No, it's not like that. We were friends, she was, no, I can't. I am not going to let the Luthers ruin my trip to Gotham. I'm here for you and I want to know what happened with you today." she said somewhat unconvincingly.

Kate brought her up to date with the death of her step-mother and the search for Alice. When she had been breached to the DEO there was something about making a rabbit talk. And then today, Alice tried to use a teenage hacker to out her as Batwoman.

"That's where you come in."

"Me? How can I help?"

"Is CatCo still a tabloid-type magazine post-crisis?"

"Andrea says the more clicks the better."

"Well, Kara Danvers, you get to have an exclusive one-on-one with Batwoman and tell the world that she is a lesbian."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, and that's what we're doing here, the sooner the better. We're going to work on the article together and create the narrative to help Batwoman come out and help other kids like…" Kate paused, not sure if she should say _us_. "…Me."

Kara smiled. She knew that pause was for her. She knew she had felt something for Lena but knew that was a non-starter, even post-crisis. Kate had opened her up to a whole new world and not that they were dating, but what were they? Clearly there was chemistry between the _Super_ and the _Bat_ but they hadn't even been on the same earth until a week ago and none of this was even a thing. But now, she's just 15 minutes away.

"Okay, so we out Batwoman, on Batwoman's, er…your terms."

"According to the Monitor, my job is to be the paragon of Courage. And I need to give that to a lot of people, not just 'It gets better.' Parker, the girl from tonight, she said if Batwoman goes away, Gotham's hope goes with it. You're the paragon of Hope, so I was hoping you'd help me."

"I can't say no to that."

"I figured you didn't fly with a laptop so I brought mine. I have some ideas on where to start."

Kara smiled at the gesture and moved to a spot on the floor and switched to reporter Kara.

Over the next hour the two super friends talked about protecting people when you're the most famous face in your city, balancing friendships and family relationships. Kara took notes and probed with her best interview questions. When she felt like she had enough to write, Kara turned to focus. Her super-speed came in handy as her fingers flew across the keys.

Kate grabbed another beer from the fridge just before 1am as Kara was putting the finishing touches on the article.

"Do you want one?" Kate said holding up her beer.

"No, I don't think I've told you, this earth's alcohol doesn't really do anything, so soda is fine."

Kate made a face, "What? We did a shot with Sara after Oliver died. Even after months together in the Vanishing Point, there is so much I have to learn about you, Kryptonian."

Kara smiled without looking up from the laptop. "I'm almost done. Can I read it to you?" .

"Sure," Kate said and took the seat on the sofa closest to her as she read.

"We all wear a mask of some kind: a cowl, a husband, a wife, denial, anger. We all need our shield to protect us from the world.” Kara read. She looked up at the final sentence, “But for people like us, it's not always about stopping a runaway train or disarming a bomb. Sometimes the best way to save someone is to be yourself."

"Kara, it's perfect." Kate said as she wiped a tear away.

Kara beamed up at her from her spot on the floor, "You like it?"

Kate reached out for Kara's hand to pull her towards her and rested her forehead on Kara's.

"In school I came out because Brad Morrison told all the kids I was gay. I said 'Yeah, and?' and then punched him. I just couldn't let the world think the Batwoman side of me is straight, even if I have to literally hide who I am."

"You never have to hide from me." Kara whispered and then leaned forward to kiss her.

"Kara, you don't…" Kate's words cut off by another kiss from Kara.

"The multiverse is not in danger, our cities don't need saving, and we're on the same earth. I'm celebrating."

"It _is_ after midnight, which makes it my birthday."

"It's your birthday? We're definitely celebrating!" Kara smiled and kissed Kate again.

It had only been a few months since the two women had met and fought side by side at Arkham, but that seemed like a world away. If there had been that much tension between them then, than this electricity now felt like a Tesla coil.

Kate smiled as Kara pulled at the rips in the her jeans with eagerness. Her own hands meanwhile rested on Kara's fit upper arms, her fingers tickling and tracing circles through the fabric on Kara's shirt.

Kate pulled back Kara off of the floor and toward the center of the sofa. A soft giggle mixed with a sigh escaped Kara as she tumbled towards Kate and the two continued to kiss. Their hands had moved under shirts, or attempted too, Kate wore flannel tied around her waist that prevented access. Kara untied it with ease and pulled it out from under her and threw it on the floor.

Last time she had been curious, now she was ready to be a little more in control. She and Kate continued to kiss but she let her fingers race along where Kate's bra met her skin under her breasts, and paused when she remembered there was a tattoo there.

She continued up towards Kate's neckline and then gently back towards her navel and repeated her movements along the waistband of her jeans. Occasionally Kara would dip her fingers under the waist band and tug on it with a sense of urgency.

Kate was used to taking change in pretty much every situation. Last time , she had let Kara explore and go at her pace until she was ready for Kate to take over. Now, Kate was letting her take the lead to see where she'd go. Kissing Kara was indeed otherworldly. She had kissed many women but there just was something special about this alien in her arms. The sofa, however, was not spacious and left no place for her arms to go.

Kate pulled her head back and spoke, "I don't want to sound presumptuous, but, do you want to stay the night? You can fly home in the morning, right?"

Kara smiled and leaned down nodding, her nose gently brushing Kate's cheek as she kissed it. "Is that okay with you?"

"I'm sure the boss will let me call in late."

"Then let's go to bed." Kara sat up and pulled Kate with her. 

Kate turned off the lamp on the side table and took Kara's hand and led her down the hallway towards her bedroom. She realized Kara is the only woman she's had here in Wayne Tower, and the first in her new apartment since returning Gotham. That mask always in place, she had never wanted to let anyone get this close to her secret. But Kara, she already knew.

* * *

Kara was surprised to see Kate's bedroom a sea of whites and greys. It looked more like a hotel room with floating shelves and more modern art here than the heavy leathers of the office. The bed had a white tufted headboard with several pillows with crisp linens and what appeared to be a feathery duvet. The hard and edgy look apparently stopped at her wardrobe.

Kate removed her black t-shirt and then reached for the sweatshirt Kara was wearing and tugged it off over her head. Kara bit her bottom lip with a devilish grin and lifted Kate up as the two tumbled onto the bed, both laughing.

The kissing from the couch grew more pointed, more hungry, more passionate. Kara pinned her down and trailed kisses from the star tattoos behind Kate's ear down to her navel. When Kara used her tongue to trace circles there Kate squirmed out from under her hold. She moved Kara into a seated position and sat in her lap. From this new vantage point, Kate started to move her hips back and forth creating external heat and friction with her jeans. Quickly it matched the heat rising deep inside.

Kate planted a passionate kiss and pulled away. The soft little moans and whimpers that escaped Kara's mouth when Kate left the bed made her smile.

"God, you're gorgeous, you know that?" Kate said as she removed her bra, underwear and jeans

Kara blushed and looked away. embarrassed more by the compliment. Kate crawled back onto the bed and towards her. She kissed and then reached for the waistband of her pants and pulled.

"Off!" Kate grinned.

Kara lifted her hips and let Kate pull the pants away. She threw them towards the end of the bed and returned her attentions to Kara. Now without clothes, she could peck kisses across her abdomen and up to Kara's breasts. Kara ran her fingers through Kate's short cropped hair and sighed in pleasurable gratification when Kate stopped to focus on one nipple. She protested only slightly when Kate stopped and moved to the other.

Kara sighed contentedly, reached for Kate and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Kate, I want to try something?" she asked softly.

Kate smiled and nodded. Kara was still figuring out her feelings and her sexuality. While she wasn't sure what to expect, Kate was pretty sure it was just expanding Kara's comfort zone. The last time she and Kara were together they were caught in the moment. It wasn't like this was completely planned either. Kate wasn't even sure if Kara had been with any other women?

"Sure, I'm up for anything. You set the pace." Kate said reassuringly.

Kara sat up and moved a few of the pillows and instructed Kate where to lay. "I haven't done this before so if it's not right," she trailed off.

Kate gave her an encouraging smile and laid back on the pillows and positioned herself as Kara directed. Kara's head rest on her thigh and Kate ran her hands through the long blonde hair pulling it back and out of the way but also reassuring Kara that she could take her time.

Kara took a calming breath, inhaling Kate’s scent as Kate spoke again.

"Let me know when you need help."

Kara nodded her head and looked up at her and smiled. She reached out a finger and traced one of the tattoos on her hip down to her neatly trimmed vagina, exploring and feeling. It was obviously similar to her own and she had pleasured herself before so she knew her way around the anatomy.

She let her index finger separate the folds of Kate's labia and could feel wetness there. She let it coat her finger and then took it out to taste it. It was salty, like a pear had been lightly salted. It was different; not unpleasant, just new. Kate watched and grew more aroused as Kara explored.

She spread the folds with different pressure. Her fingers, now wet, moved easily through the nooks and crannies of Kate. She wasn't purposely trying to tease her with the lightness of her touch, but each time she would graze her clit, a jolt of energy would buzz through Kate. Kara pushed harder on her next pass just to see how Kate's body would respond, and the moan that escaped her body was coarse.

Debating her next move, Kara decided to do both at the same time. She moved her head further down and let her lips gingerly brush over Kate's most sensitive areas. She pulsed her tongue in open mouth kisses before taking a wide brush. The feeling of the different areas of the skin mixed with the tastes and Kate's heady scent caused Kara to moan involuntarily. The vibrations against Kate's skin just added to her own arousal.

She added another finger on her next pass with her tongue, trying to figure out what worked on Kate. The feeling was fascinating and she explored more, moving them in and out testing the pressure, gauging Kate's responses and finding the right rhythm.

Kara was analytical. Kate, on the other hand, wasn't exactly hasty, but she was not going to be able to handle much more of this teasing pace. Her head thrown back in agonized pleasure, she pleaded for more.

"Kara," she panted, "I am up for anything but you're driving me crazy. You need to do more than that, go faster than that."

Kara smiled up at her, eyes darkened with lust, making eye contact with her.

"Kate, Are you aware how unique I am?" Kara made a 'super' swift pass with her fingers on Kate's clit that made her gasp. She continued, "Do you know how lucky you got last time? It's quite uncommon to find someone or something that can really satisfy my needs? Which is where my otherworldly powers come in handy."

With that Kara's focus changed and her fingers inside Kate started to thrum, not as fast as she used on herself, but enough. Kate's jaw dropped at the sensation. Kara pulled out and placed the vibrating finger on Kate's clit and started to massage again at a low frequency. She could feel Kate react beneath her and as her pulse accelerated.

Kara kissed the soft flesh around where her fingers were busy. Kate had returned a hand to Kara's head and wound it in her hair, pulling on it reacting in time with the pressured flicks Kara was presently making against her clit. As the orgasm was building, Kate's head fell back onto the pillow with a sigh of satisfaction, her hips falling into a rhythm rocking against Kara's palm and fingers. The muscles in Kate's legs pressed against Kara's shoulder. Kate wasn't strong enough to fight the orgasm that hit her. Kara held her while the waves of it shuddered through her body and watched in fascination as her prize dripped in front of her. 

Kate pulled her up to kiss her, able to taste her own arousal on Kara's lips. Kara nuzzled in beside her and pulling a side of the duvet over them.

"That was super" Kate said between kisses. "We're not done but I need a minute." Kate said in satisfied bliss.

Kara traced the exposed tattoos she could see on Kate's arm, a koi fish, a cartoon turtle, a dog. 

Kate took Kara's hand and brought it too her lips and kissed it, then she leaned closer and kissed her. Kara happily mused out loud, "I'm so glad you called me. "

"Me too"

Kate kissed her again and threw back the duvet pushed Kara onto her back, nudging her leg between Kara's. Her wetness from her arousal was apparent and now pressing against Kate's leg. Understanding now what special amenities it typically takes, Kate was indeed pleased to have been able to get Supergirl off last time without anything extra. This time, she wanted some help.

As she moved down Kara's body she said with a wink, "This one might be a team effort."

Grabbing Kara's hand, she took her first two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them until they were sufficiently wet. They worked in tandem to move the moisture around, then she kissed Kara's vagina and inserted her finger inside. Kara had to control herself to not squeeze too hard as Kate worked her entrance. Kate inserted another finger, moving and curling as Kara's fingers buzzed on her own clit.

As it felt like Kara was close Kate removed her fingers but let one hand hover on Kara's. Kara's back arched off the bed as strong vibrations shook the mattress and when Kara convulsed Kate could feel the strength of the orgasm as the muscles shook.

She crawled up and kissed Kara enthusiastically. She had worked up a sweat trying to satisfy Kara so when she shivered she was unsure if it was post orgasm contentment or the cold. Kara looked at the time and realized it was 3am, technically midnight for her.

Kara sighed, "I don't want to think about this now, but, I want to upload the story. I can do that now, or I can do it in the morning."

Kate pulled her in for another kiss, "Morning?"

Kara nodded and rolled aside to get under the covers. Kate set the alarm for 7 am. and climbed in next to her. Kara curled next to her happy to not have to leave.

* * *

The alarm blared and Kate groaned as she hit the beeping contraption. Kara was snuggled in the crook of her shoulder smiling contently as Kate lightly kneaded her bare shoulders. Kara's hair had fallen out of her loose ponytail but she still looked perfect. Kate's short hair on the other hand stood on it's end in every direction. Kara smiled bright and perky, whereas Kate wore the weariness of no sleep.

The two women laid wrapped in silence listening to each other breathe and the sounds of early morning Gotham when the alarm went off again. This time Kara moved to get out of bed. Kate protested grabbing her wrist, "One more snooze?"

"I have to upload the article and it still has to be approved. I need to be back for that meeting."

Kate knew she couldn't argue that point and relented, getting out of bed. Kara dressed quickly, while Kate just threw a tshirt on.

After uploading the story to the CatCo Server, Kara couldn't delay longer but wasn't sure how to say goodbye. "I'll text you once the story is approved."

She put her glasses on as Kate opened the balcony door. Kate looked confused as she knew her super-sight did not need them.

"I told you I'd show you how the suit works." Kara quickly removed her glasses, and the microscopic motion activator Brainy had programmed triggered.

Kate shook her head begrudgingly as the suit formed over Kara's clothing. "If I didn't need the bullet proof features of the bat suit, I'd ask who made yours. Is anyone going to ask how you got an exclusive with Batwoman?"

"I don't reveal my sources," Kara smiled and stepped forward for a kiss. "On the suit or the article." She smiled as she flew off the balcony.

Kate got the text saying the story was going on the CatCo website at 9am in National City. After that, even Vesper Fairchild finally cooled on trying to play matchmaker for Gotham's latest Bat. Kate's birthday was shaping up to be great.


End file.
